Liquid Blaze
by Zuko'sOnly
Summary: Summery: What do you get when you cross one deck of tarot cards, with a banished Fire Prince, the YunYan Archers, Admiral Zhou, the Avatar, a really annoying older brother and his beautiful sister? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Reading the Cards

**Title: Liquid Blaze**

**Writer: Zuko'sOnly**

**Warnings: angst, romance, drama, suspense, imposed rape, character death (dun-dun-dun!)**

**Summery: What do you get when you cross one deck of tarot cards, with a banished Fire Prince, the YunYan Archers, Admiral Zhou, the Avatar, a really annoying older brother and his beautiful sister? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Ratings: T+ - M**

**Chapter one**

**Reading the cards**

Sokka watched as his sister sat with an odd deck of cards and a book in her lap, reading as they waited for Aang to return. He had gone for a short walk to stretch his legs and would be back any time. "Don't tell me you believe in that stuff. I thought you were smarter than that!" Katara gave him a sharp look and he held his hands up in defense. "Hey, don't say I didn't warn you." She only gave him a sigh and went back to the book.

_You must remember that these cards are not used for predicting the future, but a cloudy window into what may be. No future is for sure for every future is a road through a forest. You may take any road you so desire and no card can tell you which road to take._

Katara smiled at this and felt that the cards would help her at least be ready for one road if she decided to take it. She turned the page and saw a draw lay out of the cards in one way they could be used. Each card had its own number and position it was to represent.

Katara remembered as the old sooth-sayer woman laid out the cards and explained what each of them meant.

"_Remember the cards can only answer a question of the heart, not of mind. So remember your question here…" she pointed to her chest, "an not here." She pointed to her head with a smile. "Now this lay child is very special. It is used to see the three people in your past, present, and future, and how they relate to you." She watched as the woman held the deck in one hand out to her, and the other hand was empty as she held it out as well._

"_Now cut the deck and place the other half in my hand." Katara nodded and reached out as she did what she was told to. She cut the deck of cards and set the half in her hand in the other woman's hand. The older woman then place the half Katara had and placed it on the bottom of the half she held. The woman then laid one card on the floor and pointed to it. "This card represents you as you are now, The High Priestess. It means that you are seeking wisdom and the meaning of things and mysteries. You are a learner and enjoy figuring out problems, no matter how hard they are." The water tribe girl nodded with a slight blush and smiled. The next card the woman placed was to the left of the card (her right). _

"_This card represents the person in your past, Justice. Fairness and virtue." She wasn't too sure who it was suppose to be, but it was most like her mother and her brother. The next card was on the right (her left). "This card young one is the Fool. I know the name sounds bad but it's not as bad as you think. It means that the person in your present is innocent and on the start of a new quest." Katara knew that was Aang and smiled. So far everything was right. The last card was set above the one which was hers. "Hmm… odd." _

"_Is something wrong?" Katara asked slightly scared. The older woman looked up and smiled while shaking her head._

"_No, no. This card is just a very rare card to be used in these readings."_

"_Oh… which card is it?" The woman smiled while looking back to the cards._

"_This card stands for the person in your future. It is the Wheel. It means destiny, seeking ones own purpose, a very odd card indeed. And in alignment with your card, it means you are to help them, as well as the Fool and Justice." As the woman spoke a card slipped from the deck and landed so that it lay on top of the High Priestess and the Wheel. Katara noticed this and picked up the card slightly before the woman gave a slight gasp. She stopped and left the card where it was; scared she had done something wrong._

"_Child, do you know what this card is?" Katara shook her head and looked to the woman._

"_No, I don't." The woman picked up the card and handed it to her. The water tribe girl took the card and looked down on it. There was a man a woman holding onto each other._

"_This card little one, is the Lovers. 'The greater perspective of unity results in trust and partnership' is what it means. Here child, the way it lays is to represent new love between you, and this person in your future." A bright smile touched her face as she wondered who it could be._

She looked to her brother and smiled. She'd show him just how real the cards could be.

----

Prince Zuko watched through the spy glass as Zhou's ship landed at dock. He growled lightly and looked to his Uncle.

"Take the ship around the back side of the island, we'll move quick and get the Avatar before Zhou." Uncle Iroh nodded and started up to the helm. Zuko looked back to the large island as they approached, his stomach beginning to twist and turn with excitement and anticipation.

"_Finally, I'll have the Avatar and I can go home, back to my father and my nation."_

-----

There were so many cards to remember and Katara had to keep referring back to the book. Her brother only watched her and continued to pick his teeth with his boomerang.

"One of these days's Katara you're going to realize that no one can see the future." The water tribe girl smiled and looked to her brother.

"I know that, but you wouldn't understand what these are for. Even if I explained it to you, you'd just blow it off like everything else."

"What! I do not blow everything off! Only… you know the stuff that's FAKE!" Momo screamed and jumped on Sokka's face knocking both of them over onto the ground. Katara just laughed and went back to her cards. She wondered who it was that in her possible future. Giving a slight shrug, she looked to where Aang should appear through the little trail they found, and expected to see him but gave a slight sigh when she only saw a little meadow mouse scamper out.

"I wonder what's keeping him." Sokka shrugged and pulled an apple from his side pack and bit into the sweet fruit.

"Who knows, he probably found a cute girl in town and is being nice to her." Katara felt a twinge of jealousy in her chest but pushed it away. Aang was the Avatar and they needed to focus on getting him to the North Pole first and foremost.

----

Zuko was the first off the ship, his feet sinking slightly into the sand as he stepped. Close behind him was his uncle and the other guards. Hopefully he could get to the Avatar before Zhou, but he knew he'd have to rush if he wanted to. He was not going to let that fool of an Admiral take his prize and his throne.

In his pocket, the round little pendent of the water bender's necklace pushed into his leg reminding him that he still had it. Maybe he would be able to use it or the girl as leverage. There would be no way Zhou would be willing to risk losing the Avatar, and he knew that the group of travlers were close. He figured that if he took one of the water tribe friends, the Avatar would come, but he wasn't going to bet money on it.

"Don't you think we should make a stop for provisions as well Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh asked while keeping pace with his nephew.

"We'll get everything we need once we have the Avatar. I want him on my ship first. Then you can go hunting for all the lotus tiles you want." His uncle smiled at the comment and followed him for a few more steps then turned. Zuko stopped and looked back to Uncle Iroh.

"What's the matter uncle?" The older man was silent for a while as he listened to the calm of the island.

"Do you hear that?" He asked while looking to his nephew. Zuko listened for a moment and indeed heard something. It was voices, and familiar ones.

"The water benders… the Avatar must be near." Iroh smiled and looked back to his nephew.

"I will be on the boat if you need me Prince Zuko." He started back toward the beach with his hands in his sleeves.

"You're not coming with me uncle?" He shook his head and smiled while calling over his shoulder.

"I think you can handle this all on your own Prince." Zuko nodded and watched as his uncle walked back to the ship. He then nodded to two of his guards for him to go with his uncle, just incase Zhou showed up there. He knew that the old man could take care of himself, but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

----

Katara yawned as she put her cards back into the dark green pouch and then into her little side pack. Sokka was already napping when she looked over to him. It seems that all he did was sleep, eat, and complain. But she loved her brother anyway, he was smart even though he played stupid, and his heart was good.

Suddenly, Momo let out a loud piercing scream and was in a mater of moments trapped in a net. Sokka nearly leapt out of his skin and grabbed his boomerang while Katara stood up and looked around. No one came into their clearing, and Sokka worked to free Momo, before he was suddenly trapped within a net as well.

"Sokka!" Katara cried as she ran to him to free him. Her brother struggled to get free but he couldn't.

"Hold still, the more you struggle the more tangled you'll get." She went to open her water skin to use water bending to see if she could cut through the rope, when she heard a soft chuckle from behind her. Turning, she almost expected to see Zuko but instead it was taller, older man.

"You, what do you want!" He stepped forward and about a dozen guards followed him out of the forest.

"Where is the Avatar girl?"

"_Talk about originality, it seems that's all Fire benders know is 'where's the Avatar."_ She thought to herself while standing up.

"He's not here so you can't have him." Zhou gave a nasty look and raised a hand. Quickly the guards with him surrounded her and Sokka.

"Katara, run! You're faster than any of them and if they catch you they'll get Aang?" Her brother said to her and she kept her eyes on the guards.

"Oh and what, leave you here to enjoy their company? Sorry Sokka but I don't think so."

"Grab her!" Zhou shouted and they approached in on her. One of the guards grabbed her shoulder as she screamed, reacting quickly. She opened the water skin at her hip and brought the water out forcefully; slamming it into his face and knocking him back.

"Damned girl! Restrain her!" She looked to Zhou as he shouted and then back to Sokka.

"Katara run!"

----

The scream that echoed through the forest told Zuko he was a little too late, but it was damned loud so he knew he wasn't far off. Quickly he started into a run to where the scream had come from. It didn't take him more than a few minutes till he came to a clearing that was scorched and brunt. He looked around and took note of the water tribe boy trapped within a net and the screaming flying lemur trapped as well.

"Commander Lee, spread out and find Zhou. He couldn't have gotten too far." Sokka looked over to Zuko and nearly screamed at him.

"Oh great now you're here too, Look, Aang isn't here alright!" He ignored the peasant and picked looked around till he found the trampled path Zhou had taken as he came and left. Quickly the Fire Prince started down the path after Zhou.

----

"I said Let me go!" Zhou held tight to the rope tied around the girl as he drug her along the long passage to the prisoners cells.

"Shut it girl, doesn't matter if you beg" He unlocked the door and threw her in, her head bouncing against the metal wall inside. "As long as I have you, then the Avatar will come to save you. And when he does, then I'll capture him and present him to the Fire Lord. I'm sure you'll be spared though. After all, we can't have you dying. If that happens then the Avatar will refuse to help us, so in the mean time girl. Just stay put and shut it." He closed the door and locked it behind him, leaving Katara tied up and nearly unconscious from the hit to the head. Her vision swam in and out, faded and came back as she sat there on the cold metal floor. Her last thought before she passed out was that she hopped Sokka and Aang were alright.

----

The old general watched as his nephew passed the deck of his ship, steam escaping from where ever it could.

"Come sit Prince Zuko, have some tea. It will calm your nerves." The scared youth looked to his uncle and was about to spout of something harsh but bit his tongue, knowing that his uncle only cared for him.

"I'm fine, what I need is the Avatar on my ship. And for all I know Zhou could already have him." Iroh shook his head before sipping his tea slightly.

"I don't think he has the Avatar. If he did, why would he go after the girl? Zhou is a smart man, which means he took her as bait for the Avatar." Zuko gave a slow nod in understanding and stopped pacing as an idea almost knocked him flat on his rear.

"If I can get the girl, then I can get the Avatar." Iroh looked up to the boy with a queer look.

"Both the Avatar and that annoying water peasant care for her, and she is a female. Weak, fragile, easily manipulated." The older man shook his head slightly and sipped his tea again.

"Prince Zuko!" He turned to a guard who stood atop the helm. The man pointed and Zuko turned to see that they were approaching in on Zhou's ship as he headed for a small island.

"Take the ship around to the other side and make sure he doesn't see us."

"What are you going to do nephew?" He looked to his uncle with a wicked grin.

"I'm going to pay the Admiral Zhou a little visit."

----

The clicking sound of the door opening woke Katara. Her eyes opened slowly as her head throbbed and ached. In the door way stood two guards, one a little shorter than the other.

"Zhou has requested you to join him in the helm." The shorter one walked in and grabbed her roughly by the arm and lifted her up. Her head swam and she stumbled against the guard and leaned against him. He pushed her up on her feet and held onto her arm and started back toward the door, dragging her with him. The other guard grabbed her other arm and both of them escorted her toward the deck of the ship.

Katara squinted as the bright moon light hit her face, but at least she was out of that dank dark cell and out in the light. She tan skin glowed from the warmth of the moon and she gave a slight sigh while looking around. The light glittered off the surface of the ocean and looked like thousands of tiny jewels. But her eyes finally came to rest on the tall admiral. He stood with his back to her, looking at the island along side of them.

"Tell me girl, why do you protect the Avatar so strongly?" She was silent, refusing to speak with him at all. The two guards pushed her forward to him and she stumbled before falling to the deck. With her hands still tied behind her back she could only sit up and look at him. Zhou turned and grabbed her roughly by the arm and picked her up. He grabbed the ropes and used just enough fire to burn the ropes off of her and leave her with a hot sensation over her body from the heat. As her arms became free he grabbed her wrists and hard, causing her to wince in pain and shrink down slightly.

"Answer my question." She looked to him and growled before spitting in his face. He gave her a look of disgust and hooked his foot around her ankle and jerked her feet out from under her so that she fell back and hard against the metal deck. He whipped his face off with his sleeve and looked down to her. How dare she do that to him! Zhou reached down and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up before delivering a harsh and hard back hand to the side of her face. Her head snapped aside and her eyes went wide from pain and shock, her knees giving out from under her and Zhou held onto her, holding her up.

"New question girl, where is the Avatar?" She still did not answer him, now from shock of having her brain rattled in her head. He growled and threw her away from him and back toward the guards. The taller one he pointed to quickly. "You, get me a wet cloth." The shorter one picked up Katara and removed a rope from his belt and tied her hands behind her back again. "Take her back to the cell, she might be willing to talk after skipping dinner and breakfast." The guard nodded and led her back through the door and down toward the cell. She was hardly aware of where they were, but she realized he wasn't leading her back toward the cell. They were going deeper into the ship. At this point in time she didn't care though, she could hardly think clearly as it was.

----

Zuko had to really keep a hold on his temper as he lead the dazed and bruised water tribe girl away from Zhou. The man was a waste of life and he would have been more than happy to kill him on sight, but he had to follow his plan through.

It had been two days since Zhou took Katara as hostage and he realized just how light and sick she looked. She didn't walk as much shuffle, and her face and body looked so thin. She always looked thin, but not like this. She may be a water tribe and she may be an ally of the Avatar, but she was still just a female.

"Where… are you taking me?" Her voice was low and softly, almost pleading for an end to this all. He wouldn't speak to her, not yet. He didn't want to blow his cover and risk being killed. They made it to the small opening for one and two man boats without being noticed or seen, and he moved her to sit in front of him that way he could make sure she didn't try to escape. But he figured in the state she was in she wouldn't cause much trouble. He got in behind her and lowered the boat quietly and steadily but at a good pace. Once the small canoe hit the water, he cut the ropes and paddled quickly away from the ship, and down away from the ships. It was night, so he would be able to sneak away without being noticed.

Katara's eyes closed as she fell back against his chest. She still didn't know who he was, but who ever she was thankful for them coming to save her. The body behind her was warm and surprisingly soft and comfortable, but then anything would be compared to the hard metal of her cell.

Zuko faltered for a moment as Katara fell back against him, not hard but as if she had passed out. At least she didn't fall sideways and out of the canoe, he didn't want to have to go swimming for her. He continued on for a while till he found what he was looking for, the start of a river that ran through the island. Quickly he turned the canoe and started down the small entrance and into the island.

----

Zhou slipped the key into the door of the cell and pushed it open, expecting to see the water tribe girl on the floor, but he was greeted by the sight of two guards tied up and struggling to get free. He growled and slammed the door while storming up to the deck of the ship, ready to slaughter anyone who got in his way. He knew that retched prince had something to do with this.

----

Zuko brought the boat to a stop on the bank of the river and got out before lifting her out. He quickly removed the heavy armor and helmet, and heard Katara gasp in shock.

"Y-You, saved me?" He looked to her and grabbed her arms and turned her around. He pulled a knife from his belt and cut her binds before grabbing her wrists. She let out a whimper of pain and he stopped, remembering that she had been tied up all that time and probably jerked around, so her wrists would be sore and bruised. He let go of her wrists and grabbed her upper arm in stead and started deeper into the forest.

"We have to keep moving, it won't be long before Zhou finds out your gone and comes looking for you." She was still too confused to think and was drug along behind him. Zuko stopped when he realized she wasn't following him like she should be and turned to her. She instantly shrunk down against him and brought her other arm up over her face like he was going to hit her. He stopped a moment and sighed. Damn that man for hurting a woman, how dishonorable.

"Look, I won't hurt you. I don't believe in hurting women." She peeked at him from behind her arm and blinked slightly.

"Then why did you save me?"

"I didn't!" She shrunk back down and he cursed at himself. "I mean, I didn't save you because it was the right thing to do. I took you from him so that I could use you to get the Avatar." She groaned and wanted to lay down but he pulled her on.

"Great, out of the pan and into the fire…" She chuckled slightly at the unintended pun and had no choice but to follow him.

----

It didn't take them long to get back to Zuko's small ship and set out. Uncle Iroh wanted to take the girl to the medical office to have her wrists looked as soon as he saw how she cradled them, but Zuko wanted to get the hell away from the island and put her in holding before anything else.

"You know nephew, she may be your prisoner but that does not mean you have to treat her so rudely." He remained silent as he looked out of the window over the night ocean. Iroh stood up with a plate of food in hand which would have been his dinner.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure our guest is fed and taken care of." Zuko watched as his uncle walked down toward the prisoner cells with food and drink in hand.

----

Katara looked up from the bed as the door opened. In the door way stood a short stature man with a tray of food in hand. He walked in and left the door open, not bothering with closing it. She moved back on her bed away from him as he set the tray on the bed and sat down on the stool.

"Oh child, I won't hurt you. But you look started, please eat. I hate to see such youth and beauty as yours go to waste." She looked at him then the food meekly. Slowly she moved forward a bit and picked up the cup of steaming tea and blew on the top before taking a drink of it. As she did, Iroh was able to see just how badly bruised her arms were and felt anger well up in him but remained silent.

"You'll have to forgive my nephew for his behavior. He is not a bad person, just in a bad situation and very stubborn." She looked to the old man from her tea with an odd look of confusion.

"Your nephew?" He nodded while slipping his hands into his sleeves.

"Yes, Zuko is my nephew. I know his name, but what is yours young one?" She looked down at the water and felt no need to fear this kind old man even if he was a fire bender.

"Katara." Iroh gave a light smile and watched her. She looked like a caged animal, her eyes dull and tired, but still showing a glow of wildness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Katara. I am Iroh." She looked up slightly shocked.

"Iroh… as in General Iroh? General Iroh that attacked Ba Sing Se?" He gave a look of embracement and held his hands up.

"No not anymore. I am just Uncle Iroh now." She chuckled slightly and took another sip of her tea. He stood up and looked down at her.

"I'd best go now before Zuko gets too mad. I have to lock the door, but I do not wish to. I must do as my nephew requests." She nodded and watched as he turned and left the room and closed the door behind him, and locked it. She sighed lightly and looked down at the warm rice and fish dinner for her. Thank the Great Spirits she at least got to eat this time.

----

Zuko ate quietly as his uncle watched him, sipping his tea quietly. The hum of the engines in the ship was slightly soothing, but Zuko was use to it and anymore it just became a background noise like everything else. But the images of Zhou knocking the girl senseless earlier was harsh on his stomach. She was just a girl, bound and defenseless, but Zhou was a bastard and probably got of on beating woman.

The thought of this caused Zuko's body to tense and the tea cup in his hand suddenly shattered, cutting into his skin. Iroh jumped slightly and looked over to his nephew who was simply looking at his hand. He set his cup down and picked up a cloth and motioned to Zuko. "Here let me see."

Zuko held his hand out for his uncle as he proceeded to remove the bits of clay and porcelain. "What has you so angry nephew?" Iroh asked as he dabbed away the fresh blood. The Fire Prince waited a moment before answering.

"I watched Zhou beat the water tribe girl. He knocked her hard enough against the dock to make her head bounce and then backhanded her." Iroh sighed as he finished with his nephew's hand and wrapped the cloth around it as a make shift bandage.

"Admiral Zhou has always been that way, he sees everyone as inferior and that even women are free game to smack around." Zuko looked at his hand and remembered how badly bruised the blue eyed girl had been. "Perhaps nephew, we should stop soon to get supplies. We need food and fresh water, and Katara needs to be looked at by a healer." Zuko looked to his uncle confused.

"Who?" Iroh chuckled slightly and slipped his hands into his sleeves like always.

"Katara is her name, the water tribe girl you saved and put back into captivity." Zuko was a bit upset at this word 'saved.' He didn't save her, he only took what he needed to, there was no 'saving' about it.

"I didn't save her." Iroh gave a light smile and shook his head.

"Ah but Prince Zuko, you did. You saved her from a horrible fate of being beaten and starved to the point of death by Zhou. You saved her from an almost certain fate of being killed after Zhou had the Avatar." This made the prince stop and think. Iroh did have a point. Zhou would have surely killed her after beating her daily. Maybe he did save her after all.

----

Katara had finished what she could of her dinner which turned out to be very little, but she hadn't eaten in a while and her stomach was use to food yet. After eating what she could, she lay over on her side and closed her eyes to try and rest, but the door opened again and she opened her eyes to see Zuko walking in and closing the door behind him. She sat up and moved back away from him on the bed, and he held his hands up. "I just wanted to let you know were making port at the next village to get supplies and take you to a healer. We don't haven any on the ship that can take care of you." She looked at her wrists and arms and realized just how bad she was. As she looked back up, Zuko was already opening the door again and walking out, but stopped as she spoke to him.

"Thank you for saving me." He stopped and looked down slightly.

"Whatever."

----

Katara was thankful that Zuko's guards weren't rough with her, dragging her around and jerking on her wrists and arms like Zhou's had. But she was most thankful with the warm sun as it touched her face and brought her skin and sore muscles to life. The guards who followed her only walked close enough to stop her if she tried to run.

Stepping onto the main deck, she found Uncle Iroh and Zuko talking quietly while looking over a small map. Iroh looked up and smiled lightly to her while raising a hand to wave for her to join them. She looked over to the guards who had followed her and then walked over to them and bowed slightly. Zuko glanced to her and realized she was beginning to look worse and worse each day.

"You're looking radiant today Miss Katara." She gave a light smile to Iroh and looked to the shops along the dock beside them. "We've made port to get supplies and have a healer take care of your arms. May I see them by the way?"

"Sure, I guess…" She held her arms out and rolled up the sleeves of her outfit. Zuko watched as bruises were revealed that were now turning yellow and dark purple, her wrists the worst of all, being raw and looking like they could bleed any moment. "Oh my… we'd best hurry and get you to the healers right away." He turned to Zuko with a light smile. "You take her first to the healers; I'll go with the guards to get supplies." Zuko nodded and looked to Katara who was looking down at the deck of the ship.

He walked around to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave a light push. She walked, more of a stumble and started down the ramp set up for easy off and on of the ship. Zuko made sure to hold onto her incase she fell or tripped. There would be no way she could catch herself with her arms and wrists the way they were.

----

As they walked down the street along the docking port, Katara looked down at her feet and Zuko held onto her shoulder, but he figured she wouldn't try to run. She had no where to go and there was no way she could beat him. "Your uncle is a good man." She spoke quietly, almost as if she was talking to herself. Zuko nodded and loosened his grip on her shoulder.

"He can be imposing at times and a little annoying, but yes he is." He looked to her and wondered what she was thinking. The whole time she had been on the ship she made no attempt to escape and looked almost broken. They took a left turn and started up a set of stairs to where the healer was.

As they started up, Katara's foot caught on the edge of a step and she began to fall and closed her eyes tightly knowing she wouldn't be able to catch herself without doing more damage to herself. Zuko reached forward and caught her quickly, one arm over her stomach and the other on her back. She opened her eyes and looked up to him slightly with a sad broken smile. "Thank you." He lifted her up right and she started again up the stairs.

----

The old woman healer looked over Katara's arms with soft green eyes. "My goodness child, what on earth happened to you?" Katara looked down and the woman sighed. "Well yes, I can help. But it will take a couple of days. We'll have to get started right away if we can take care of this. Come with me." Zuko and Katara followed the woman into her temple quietly, but Zuko stopped and grabbed Katara's shoulder.

"I have to tell my uncle. You stay here and don't try to run away, I'll be back very soon." She saw the fierceness in his eyes and nodded. He let go of her and watched her walk back into the shop after the woman before turning and starting back to tell his Uncle of this.

----

With the help of the old healer named Yei, she slipped into a large tub of water which was heated and filled with different kinds of herbs. Normally she'd have been embraced about being naked before anyone, but after what happened she didn't care anymore. The woman gasped as she saw the bruises that covered not only her arms, but her chest and legs. "My word! What on earth happened to you!" Katara didn't answer as she looked at her feet, resting against the back of the tub. The woman thought for a moment and gave a harsh sour look. "Did that boy hurt you? Did he do this?" Katara shook her head no and sat up.

"It was someone else…" The woman sat back and picked up a small wash cloth.

"Who ever it was, did they touch you in any inappropriate way?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she hid her face in her hands, horrified as the vivid memories came back to her.

_The blow to the stomach knocked the wind out of her as she fell forward against Zhou. He laughed and pushed her back onto the hard bed of the cell. Instantly he was down on her as he began to pull her clothes from her body. She struggled to get free but another blow to the stomach knocked her into a daze. _

Yei felt horrible for the girl and stood up. She made her way to a shelf and removed a small container of liquid and walked backed, and handed it to her. "Here child, drink this. It will make it so that you can't bear children to who ever did this." Katara took the bottle and drank it down the liquid quickly. Yei took the empty bottle and smiled lightly. "Now then, lets get started on your bruises."

----

Zuko waited in the small room with his uncle until the screen opened and the healer stepped out, wiping her hands on her apron. She sat down quietly and poured tea for both of them and handed them the cups. Iroh accepted his with a light bow and Zuko took his and looked at it for a moment.

"How is she?" Iroh asked calmly. The woman looked upset as she thought how to answer this.

"Well her body will be fine. She is a water healer oddly enough. She only needed to be in water for her bruises and cuts to go away. But…" She stopped and pushed her hair back from her face.

"But what?" Iroh asked calmly, but Zuko knew he was worried.

"But her spirit and mind has been horribly damaged. I am sad to say that she was forced." Iroh lowered his head in anger and shame of Zhou, but Zuko wasn't sure what the healer meant.

"Forced? What do you mean forced?" The woman looked to the young man with kind eyes even though he was fire nation and she was not. "It means, that who ever attacked her and hurt her so bad… well he um…" Zuko looked to Iroh and the older man looked so solemn. "he forced himself onto her."

The look that came onto Zuko's face was of first shock, then sadness, then anger. Anger that Zhou could be so dishonorable and that Katara had said nothing. He set his cup down and stood up while walking to the screen that Yei had come from.

"Wait you can't go in there!" He didn't listen as the healer tried to stop him and Iroh only watched. He opened the screen and stepped in while slamming it behind him. She sighed and looked back to Iroh.

"You'll have to forgive Zuko, he is a very temperamental youth. He was taught to treat women good and protect them and to hear this is no doubt got his fuse." She nodded and picked up her tea before taking a sip of it.

"Are the two of them a couple?" Iroh choked lightly on his tea and shook his head.

"No… she is merely traveling with us. Zuko found out she had been kidnapped and was able to save her." She nodded and gave a light grin, knowing he was lying but didn't push the subject.

"I gave her a special herb that will keep her from having children to the man who forced her. She will need to stay here at least another day to make sure she is alright. I can room you and your nephew if you like." Iroh smiled lightly.

"I will have to speak with Zuko." She nodded and sipped her tea again, listening to the silence of the temple.

----

Zuko stalked down the halls loudly, trying to find Katara. But he didn't know where she was, so he stopped and listened. There was hardly any sound, save for the soft splash of water coming from the room just beside him. He turned and listened to the sound for a moment, before he heard a soft sob and hiccup. He took a deep breath and reached for the door before slowly opening it to look in. There was another screen that blocked him from seeing Katara. He stepped in and closed the door behind him before walking over to sit by the screen. Katara must not have heard him for she began to talk to her self while crying.

"I'm sorry mother… I wasn't able to stop him. I wasn't strong enough." Another hiccup broke through and she continued. "I tried to save Sokka and I wasn't strong enough either. I don't even know if Aang is okay." Zuko listened as Katara cried for a few minutes, until the tears finally stopped and she fell quiet. Zuko could only image what she had been through and he swore that he would kill Zhou for it.

The door opened and the Healer stood there. Zuko looked up and she motioned for him to step aside as she walked toward the screen. "Katara, I'm coming in now. You need to go lay in the sun and grass for a while okay?" A soft reply came from behind the screen.

"Alright." Zuko moved out of the way and Yei opened the screen before stepping in and closing it behind her slightly. She looked at Katara who's body had for the most part healed very well and was getting out of the tub slowly.

"Easy child, easy. Let me help you." Yei helped Katara sit on the edge of the tub before handing her a towel and smiled. "I've asked that nice young man to escort you out to the gardens to make sure you will be alright." Katara looked up scared and Yei smiled softly.

"It's just to make sure you're alright. If you fall or trip you might end up hurt and we'd have to heal you again." The blue eyed girl nodded slightly and finished drying herself. Yei handed her a soft cream colored robe and helped her slip into it. Katara tied the belt along the waist of her robe and watched as Yei opened the screen. She stepped out of the room and found Zuko sitting on the floor. He stood up and she looked to him, hopping he didn't know what had happened. Yei walked between them quietly and opened the main door for her. Zuko walked over and placed his hand on the small of her back and gave her a light push. She looked down to the floor and started out through the door.

"Go down this hall and you'll come to the gardens. If you need anything just call." Katara bowed to the woman and smiled.

"Thank you for everything." Yei smiled and bowed back to her.

"All in a day's job."

----

Zuko watched as Katara sat with her to a tree, legs crossed and hands in her lap. Her head was down and her eyes soft as she watched the grass move in the wind. He didn't sit far from her just far enough not to set her off or scare her. Something seemed to be missing from her, and he remembered he had her necklace and pack with him. He moved a little closer to her carefully and held her pack and necklace out to her. She looked over and her face light up brightly. "M-my necklace!" He set it in her hand and put the pack in front of her. She quickly put the necklace back on her neck and picked up her pack. She forgot how it felt in her hands and smiled lightly. Opening it up, she removed the deck of cards and looked at them. Zuko looked at the cards slightly confused.

"What are those?" She looked to him slightly then to the deck.

"They're cards that let you see what might be in the future." She put them back into the pack and leaned against the tree while closing her eyes. She knew she should try to get away, to get back to Aang and Sokka but she just didn't have it in her. She was so tired and weak. She hadn't slept in who knows how long, tormented by her nightmares, and hardly ate, everything reminding her of that man's taste. She felt sick again, like she would throw up and wrapped her arms around her stomach and lurched forward.

Zuko was startled as she jumped forward but remained sitting, and noticed she was holding her stomach. He thought for a moment she was trying to escape but when she didn't move, only whimper in pain and remain where she was. Reaching out, he touched her shoulder and she gave a look like she might deck him, but only curled away from him. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to sit as she almost screamed.

"Easy, just lay back. Your stomach will stop hurting." She looked at him with a wild and scared gaze and remained still, scared he might attack her. "Look I'm not going to touch you. I don't believe in what Zhou did and if I could I'd go find him right now and kill him." She looked at him; ashamed he knew and looked away, her stomach no longer hurting now. He stood up and looked down at her. "I'm going to get the doctor for you so just stay here and don't move." She watched as Zuko started back the way they came for the doctor.

"_He really can't be this worried about me can he? No, of course not, he only wants me healthy so I won't die on him, that way he can use me to get Aang. Oh Aang, Sokka… where are you guys?"_

----

Aang flopped back onto Appa's tail, tired and worn from searching what seemed like the whole world for Katara. He still didn't know weather Katara was on Zhou's ship or Zuko's, but either one is bad enough. He looked to where Sokka sat, holding onto his sister's high plush parka and watched the fire. Sokka was more torn up about this than even Aang was, but then Sokka had promised his father that he would protect Katara too.

The young Avatar rolled over and pulled a blanket over himself as closed his eyes to rest. They had been flying for so long, poor Appa needed a rest.

Aang that night dreamed of being with Katara again, and seeing her beautiful smile shine for him.

----

Yei looked over Katara as she slept on the soft mattress laid out for her. Zuko stood behind the woman to give her room as she inspected her arms and wrists. "It's good you came and got me when you did." He stood where he was, looking over her soft sleeping face.

"What happened to her?"

"She's still going through the trauma of what happened to her." Zuko nodded as he watched, knowing there was nothing he could do to make her feel better so that they could get moving and out of there. Slowly Yei stood up and looked to Zuko. "I've offered board to you and your uncle." She left the offer in the air as she turned and left the room quietly; off to do what ever it is that Healers do.

Zuko sat down and watched Katara sleep. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. He could tell by her face and body that she was still lacking food and nourishment, but that would be taken care of soon.

Yet something hadn't been settled. Zuko hadn't been settled. Why did Zhou want the Avatar? Aside from being a huge kiss ass he had no need to capture him. And why did he do what he did? Zuko couldn't even bring himself to say the word let along think it. _Rape._ Zhou had _raped _her and beat her. And she was just a water tribe peasant. He felt tired, worn out and confused. Perhaps it would bet best if he took the offered room, at least that way he could keep an eye on Katara.

-------------------------------

Well thats all I have for now, sorry it ends kinda slow but it gets better soon!


	2. Looking for yourself

**Chapter two**

**Looking for yourself**

The night was just as worse for Katara than the day. At night, her memories can back worse than ever and more vivid. Zuko slipped from his room to watch as Yei held onto the hysterical Katara, trying to calm her down and put her to sleep. In the end, the healer had to use a special tea that knocked her out. He hated to imagine the fact that she had been used the way she did, by Zhou none the less. The man really did need to die, and soon.

Uncle Iroh came to Zuko after Katara had fallen asleep to speak with the boy, and found him not asleep, but awake and sitting by the open screen that faced out to the sea and port. He sat down quietly and watched his nephew carefully. It was a while before either of them spoke, and it was Zuko who did.

"How could he do that?" Iroh looked to the sea with a worn look on his face.

"What do you mean nephew? Forcing her or beating her?"

"Both! He's a Fire Nation admiral and yet he went so far as to do what he did! How disgraceful and cruel." Iroh nodded slightly and watched as the boy practically burst into flames.

"You must remember nephew, not everyone thinks like you do. Though I do agree, the great admiral Zhou is nothing more than an ass kissing suck up with no brain of his own." Zuko gave a light laugh and rubbed his eyes slightly feeling tired. "You should try and rest Zuko, we're leaving tomorrow and a man needs his sleep." The young fire prince nodded and watched as his uncle stood and left the room quietly. As he looked back out the cool night and wondered if taking Katara with him was a good idea or not. He put his hands into his pockets and found the girl's necklace and removed it to look at it again. He had seen it a hundred times but now it held a stronger meaning to him and he didn't quite understand why, but he thought that maybe he should give it back.

He stood up and walked to the slightly open screen of his room and pushed it open the rest of the way, and looked head on at the screen of Katara's room. He stepped into the hall and quietly slid it open to see Katara sleeping soundly thanks to the tea, on the soft mattress against the back screen. Quietly he walked over to her and looked down at her. Katara's shoulders were covered in healing burses and small cuts. Kneeling down, he put the necklace into the girl's hand which hung out from under the blankets and stood back up before heading back out of her room, closed the screen behind him, and entered back into his own. Zuko closed his own screen and walked back to where his mattress was against the open back screen and lay down. The moon was high in the sky and almost full, another day or two and it would be. Slowly his eyes closed and he fell into a warm, dream filled sleep.

-

Zuko awoke to the sound of a scream from across the hall. Instantly he was up and through his door and Katara's to find her awake and shaking in her bed. She looked horrified and he imagined she had a nightmare about Zhou. He walked over to her cautiously and knelt down, carefully placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Katara?" She looked up to him with wild, tear filled eyes, her whole body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"I- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you." Her voice was just as shaky and raw from the scream and god knows what else. He shook his head and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"It's alright. You didn't wake me." Her shaking calmed and he sat down slowly while keeping his hand on her shoulder. She looked at her hands as she sat there and wondered why she was feeling safe, and not scared of Zuko or angry. But for some odd feeling, she was just happy she wasn't in that smelly ship, that she wasn't bound and gagged, that she wasn't with that horrid excuse for a man. Leaning over, she put her pride aside and buried her face into his chest, her tears freely falling now. Zuko could feel her hot tears through his shirt and finding nothing to say, placed his hands on her shoulders. He thought perhaps he should hug her, but he also thought that he might scare her if he did.

She made no sound as she sobbed, crying silently into his chest. To Zuko this was new, he'd never seen a girl cry, and he'd never been close enough to one to realize the burning heat of sadness rolling off them. If she had been a fire bender she probably would have incinerated him in a heart beat. After a few minutes her crying died down and she fell asleep. Carefully Zuko laid her back down on her bed and watched her sleep. She really was beautiful for a water bender. Her hair looked soft as well as her healing skin, and her eyes were a deep cerulean that reminded him of the ocean, of her element. She had a tan shade to her body, an erotic and exotic color that brought out the color in her eyes in a sharp contrast. Her body was slim and looked fragile but he knew she was strong, much stronger than most the girls he come in contact with.

Zuko reached down and pushed a strand of hair from her face with his knuckle. His finger softly brushed against her skin and a shiver when down his back. Her skin really was soft and smooth, and slightly damp from the tears she had been crying. As his finger rubbed across her fragile skin, her head turned slightly into the touch and she let out a soft sigh, her face becoming lax and calm. Zuko let his hand fall back onto his leg as he stood up but her soft, almost whispered voice stopped him. "Please, stay. I sleep better when you're near." He looked down to her and nodded slightly before sitting back down beside her.

Katara shocked him when she reached out with her hand and took his own with her tiny little hands, but he shocked himself more when he carefully closed his hand around her own. He wondered if perhaps this girl had emotions for him other than anger, but he told himself (at least tried to) that he wouldn't care if she did, because he didn't for her. But for now, he would stay and watch over her, and make sure she got the sleep she needed.

-

Katara sleep most of the day peacefully, soundly, like there was nothing wrong with her at all. Zuko did not move from his spot all day, only once or twice to use the rest room and Yei brought him tea and lunch along with Katara's. Of coarse she didn't wake to eat, not till dinner at least. Even then she ate hardly anything but drank enough water.

Yei watched Zuko as he watched over Katara.

"She's not eating enough." He stated quietly while looking to Yei. The healer for a moment, thought she had seen compassion and worry.

"But she is drinking water and that is what her body needs. Take a panda Lilly from the ground and it will die, fire from the wood and it will die. Take this girl from the water, and she will die." Zuko felt his heart sink into his stomach at the thought of her dieing but held his tongue. He thought for a moment and closed his eyes before standing up.

"What's the quickest route to the beach?"

-

Zuko held the sleep water bender against him as he rode the roster horse through the woods to the beach. She stirred every now and then but didn't wake. It wasn't a long ride, no more than ten or so minutes, but with the beautiful girl sleeping against him, it seemed like hours. Finally the roster horse stepped onto the sand and came to a stop. He slid down from the side and lowered Katara down carefully but held onto her. Lifting her up bride style, he carried get to the water's edge and looked down at her. She needed this, even if she was dangerous in the water, she needed it.

He walked a bit further, to where the water came to his waist and slowly lowered Katara into the ocean. Instantly the water calmed and she floated quietly on the surface, his hands on her back to keep her from floating away. Her body began to glow. Dull at first, then brighter and brighter till it was hard to see, but he held onto her anyway. In a flash, the light died out and Katara floated on her back looking up at him with a confused gaze.

"W-what happened?" He helped her to stand on her feet in the salty water and looked over what skin he could, amazed to see no bruises or marks.

"You weren't healing fast enough so I brought you here." Now this confused her. She wasn't sure if Zuko was being nice or just doing this so because he was using her to get Aang. Now she was herself again, (at least a little) and the look she gave him chilled him to the bone.

"Why did you take me from Zhou's? What does it matter if you or he kidnaps me? Either way the Fire nation is not getting Aang!" She folded her arms over her chest and turned her back to him, looking down the coast line. She knew she should be thanking him, he really put himself into danger to save her, but why should she thank the enemy? All that happened was that she fell from the proverbial frying pan and into the fire. She snickered at the unintended pun and turned back around to face Zuko when he let out a low growl of anger.

"I saved your peasant life and you start yelling at me to leave you with that psychotic fire freak?!"

"You're one to talk Mr. "Where's-the-Avatar?!" 24/7!" Zuko nearly exploded into flames. But she was right, and he had set himself up for that one by calling Zhou a psychotic fire freak. But that was no excuse; he had risked himself and his uncle to save her pathetic life and for what?! For this little pain in the ass to yell at him! Well he wasn't going to stand for it.

Reaching out, he grabbed Katara by the forearm and spun her around, almost making her lose balance before starting back up the shore with her in toe.

"Where are you taking me?! Let go!" He turned and grabbed her other arm hard and squeezed, not hard enough to leave marks but get her attention.

"I'm taking you back to the healers. And you're damned lucky I don't believe in hurting women or I'd have burnt your pathetic ass up already!" She winced and unconsciously shrunk away from his yelling and hard grip. He felt a twinge of guilt and loosened his grip slightly. "Look… I won't hurt you; I'm not even going to bother chasing you if you run. But you need to stay at the healers for a little longer. You've been sick for a few days now and if Zhou or my psychotic sister gets a hold of you then you can say bye-bye to your life and helping the Avatar. Understand?"

Katara found it slightly odd that Zuko wouldn't case after her, but she figured he was so prideful and stubborn that he wouldn't resort to kidnapping a girl just to get what he wants. Not like that ass Zhou. And she was at least thankful he hadn't hit or hurt her yet. But she was confused, not only about him but herself. She remembered how she felt when he carried her, the times she was at least awake. When she cried into his chest and when he held her hand as she slept. Even the fact that she asked him to stay… She needed to get away from him. She needed to clear her mind and she needed to fast.

"You said you don't care if I run away, then why are you still holding onto me and why do you care if I go to the healers or not?" He growled and shook his head. She was right, it really didn't make sense even to him and he's the one who said it. He looked at his hands, his rough hands around her small arms and let go reluctantly and watched as she brought her hand back, and watched as that hand flew forward and met with his cheek, sending his head to one side as she took off running. He wasn't sure if he should follow, kill her, or kiss her, which the last one truly scared even himself. He wasn't sure where the thought of kissing her came from, but after giving it a moment to think… it didn't seem so bad. He blamed the sudden thought on his body, being that he was for the most part a physically healthy young man, and like all young men had their moments of lust.

-

Katara ran through the forest along the small path as quickly as she could. But her days of pain and being dazed and confused had an effect on her body. She didn't get very far before she had to stop, her legs hurting and her chest feeling like its on fire. Katara leaned against a tree along the path and slid down to the ground, her rear supporting her as she panted and gripped her chest in pain. It was then that she realized her hand still hurt from when she slapped him. She really had no need to, he hadn't hurt her, he hadn't hit her or anything, only mentally confused her, and that was really no reason to hit anyone.

From beside her she heard a twig snapped and turned to see Zuko standing here looking down at her. His eyes were sharp and tawny but held no anger. Slowly Zuko came up beside her and sat down, looking ahead of him. It was silent between the two, the only sound was from the forest it self. The birds and the rustle of the winds through the trees. She missed Aang and her brother, and even Toph and Momo and Appa. She wanted to snuggle up in her big sleeping bag and just sleep, for days, weeks, even months. She wanted to get away from this increasingly confusing prince and find herself. She needed to find the real her, the real Katara of the Water Tribe deep down inside her and find her own path, her own solution.

Katara went to stand, but her legs were not ready to move and she began to fall toward the ground again, but Zuko was up and hand his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. Her body froze and she felt that she should fight, but she remembered that she wasn't on the ship anymore, it wasn't Zhou behind her, and she was free. Well free for the most part. It was Zuko who was holding her up from falling and hurting herself and it was his warm breath on the back of her neck that relaxed her body in an odd way, but chilled it as well.

Zuko brought her up to her feet and held onto her to make sure she could stand. "You won't be able to make it back to the temple by yourself. Hold on to me and try not to squirm around." Moving in front of her, he got down on one knee and looked back to her. She wondered what he was doing and realized he was going to give her a piggy-back ride. Katara stepped forward and down, and looped her arms around his neck. As he stood, hr used the tree to hold himself up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Getting his balance back, he put his hands behind him and locked his fingers together to hold her up against his back so she wouldn't strangle him. From behind he couldn't see the blush on Katara's face as his hands rested along her rear. She rested her check on his shoulder and closed her eyes, willing to focus on something, anything other than the warm body she was pressed against.

Well there's #2, sorry if Zuko seems a bit OC but I'm still kinda new at this

Review for me please!!!


	3. Find what your looking for? A

**Chapter 3**

**Find what you're looking for?**

_She is the one that I adore,  
Creed of my silent suffocation._

_- Bittersweet, HIM_

The trek back to the temple seemed longer than it really was, but only because he had an extra weight on his back and was going up hill. Though it wasn't much of a weight, she was still thin and malnourished from her "previous encounter" and it would take a while for her to get her body back to the way it was before. Full, curved, and strong. The first two bothered him more than normal but he ignored the way it affected his body. Of course it would have been a shorter trip if their ride hadn't run off when the yelling started, but that's what he got for yelling. His uncle always told him about Karma, which what ever he did, good or bad would come back on him three fold, and well for yelling at Katara, the roster horse took off and he was forced to carry the girl on his back. But it wasn't all that bad, at least he was strong enough to carry her and not become winded.

Stopping a moment, he heard her give a light groan and turned his head to look at her. "You better not fall asleep on me…" To show she was still awake, she squirmed slightly. He stood for a moment longer before starting on again. Zuko could see the back wall of the temple and the open windows, letting in the cool spring air.

"Zuko…" Katara's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"What?" She waited a moment before continuing.

"I don't think we're alone…" He stopped a moment and listened. She was right, they were surrounded and he knew by whom. _Zhou. _ Out of nowhere a fire ball shot at them and Zuko side stepped the attack, almost knocking Katara from his shoulders. He knelt down and she slid off of him before looking around. The Fire Navy soldiers were advancing and the only path was straight. If they could make it back to the temple they had a chance of escaping. But knowing Zhou he already had soldiers at the temple. They couldn't back track that only lead to - _the river!_

Zuko turned and grabbed Katara by the wrist before running back down hill toward the river. Instantly they were barraged with fire balls and Zuko managed to lead them through the smoke and forest quickly. In no time at all they made it to the river and Zuko looked to Katara.

"I can't hold them off long; they're pretty much immune to fire." She wasn't sure what he meant until she realized where they were.

"I can't promise anything, so if we get stuck you better know how to swim." He nodded and watched as the Fire soldiers approached along with Zhou. The smile on his face showed of madness and anger.

"How nice of you to bring the little water slut to a healer. She might have died on me back at the ship, then where would I be without entertainment?" Zuko growled and produced from his hands his signature fire daggers.

"She's not going anywhere with you Zhou, you've already done your fair share." The older man grinned and shot a fire attack at Zuko, he dodged it easily and turned to Katara. She was safe for now, but he knew she wouldn't be for long. The advancing soldiers would get to her in no time. They were in no condition as it was to fight either. Their only escape was Katara, and she had already seen this.

Katara grabbed Zuko by the wrist and started for the river in a run. Zuko had no choice but to follow and ran with her right into the water. They only went in three or so feet, before Katara used her water bending to call up a wave and propel them across the river to the other side. She landed just fine on her feet but Zuko wasn't so use to it and tripped, falling forward. Katara helped Zuko up and followed him as he ran over the beach to the thick forest ahead of them, the fire attacks continuing. The forest was cold and dense, and Katara's as well as Zuko's legs and arms were being barraged by branches and sticks. Who knew how long they ran or how far, they just knew they had to run, and somewhere in the back of Zuko's mind, he knew he'd have to learn to rely on Katara's internal strength and she'd have to do the same for him.

-

When they finally came to a stop, both were tired and worn out. Katara looked worse for wear that Zuko, but both were equally hungry and tired. Katara's stomach growled and Zuko looked to her then back the way they came. There was no way Zhou would be able to follow them, not with his heavy armor and huge number of troops. But they couldn't just stay out in the open either; they needed to find shelter and food. Standing back up, Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and she winched, her skin was still tender and from the lashing from the branches, it was even worse. He loosened his grip and helped her up.

"We have to find shelter, it won't be long till Zhou send out the YunYan archers, and then we're dead for." She nodded and gave him a sleepy, worn look. _"She must be so tired of running. Between Zhou and I, there really isn't much else."_ He felt back for that thought and grabbed her hand instead of her arm and pulled her along.

"We should be able to find somewhere we can rest and hide. If only we had a ma-!" He fell suddenly through a whole in the ground and Katara was pulled down with him into the whole. It wasn't a long drop, but enough of a drop to knock the wind out of him, and even more so when Katara fell on top of him. She wasn't that heavy, and in all honesty it did hurt him, but it gave him a light pain in the stomach. She stood up slowly with a groan and watched him stand. He looked around while brushing the dirt off his shirt and pants. It wasn't a hole they fell into, but a tunnel.

"Where are we?" Katara asked while looking around.

"I don't know, but it's a good place to hide. Follow me and stay close." Zuko brought up a flame in his hands and started down the tunnel. Katara followed close to him, close enough that she ran into him a couple of times, not hard but enough to startle her. He turned back to her and gave her and angry look, but saw she was just as scared and worried, and hid the look of anger. "You're a water bender; can you sense or hear any water near by?" Katara stopped a moment and closed her eyes, listening to the area around them and tried to focus on the pull of water. They were close to a stream; it wasn't more that a yard or so ahead of them, and it was above ground. Opening her eyes she nodded and pointed a head of them to where the water was.

"Just up there, but it's above us." Zuko nodded and started ahead of her till he came to what looked like another opening. He looked to Katara and waved to her. She made her way to him in a light jog and he looked up.

"We're going to have to work together if we want to make out of this. So I'm going to lift you up and I want you to peek out and see if anyone is around." She gave him a dumb found look.

"Why me?!" He smiled lightly, which was totally odd to her in every way.

"You want to try and lift me up, okay." She thought a moment and shook her head. He was right, she wouldn't be able to pick him up and she was small, she could hide better than him. Giving a slight sigh she nodded and the fire disappeared from his hands. She stood a moment before she felt his arms around her thighs and lifting her up. In the darkness of the tunnel, Zuko's' body heat seemed to fill the entire black, surrounding her and filled her body with a feeling of sleep and lust. Shaking her head, she put her hands on the roof above them and pushed up. The fake door gave way and she pushed it up slowly to look around. No one, there was no movement that was unnatural in the forest and she looked down to Zuko. "Its alright, there's no one around." He nodded she lowered the door. He lowered her down and when her feet touched the ground, she found her body pressed close to Zuko's hard frame, his arms still around her and his heat traveling through her body. She was thankful for the darkness or else he would have seen her blush.

Zuko relished the moment with the young woman in his arms. It was a new feeling, different yes, but not uncomfortable. To be honest it was rather nice and he liked it. He'd like to feel it again but he had a feeling Katara wouldn't. He let her go reluctantly and took a step back. "Well we can stay here in the tunnels and rest for a while and get food and water when we need it. This island is fairly large and will take at least a day or two to make it to the other beach."

"What about your uncle?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about him. Uncle Iroh has probably already worked his way out of the situation and is probably on his way to the other side as we speak." She gave a light smile in the dark and felt a rope in her hand. She froze and looked to him.

"Z-Zuko?"

"I'm going to life you up again. I want you to crawl out and open the door up and lower the rope down. It'll be easier to get in and out that way." She let out the breath she was holding and nodded as his arms went around her hips again. She felt his heat even stronger now and tried to focus on her job. Katara pushed open the door and slipped out the best she could with his help and grabbed the side of the door before it closed. She then pulled it back and laid it on the ground and lowered the rope down into the whole, and tied the other end to a large tree behind her. She went back to the whole and helped Zuko climb out while making sure no one was around.

Once he stood on his own two feet he looked around and noticed that they were beside a cave as well which could come in handy. Zuko looked to her and noticed the worn, dazed look on her face. This wasn't going to be easy, not at all.

"Alright, we'd better set up camp. I'll get the fire wood and you get some water. And don't go too far… we don't know where Zhou is." Katara nodded, completely oblivious to the fact he told her not to run away, just to be aware of where she was.

-

Zuni: Sorry this one is so short… I kinda put myself into a box and need to work my way out of it.


	4. Find what your looking for? b

**Find what you're looking for? **

**-Part 2-**

Katara stood at the river with her hands out over the water. Lifting both her hands up, two large globs of water followed her hands and she bended the water into the two water skins she had at her hips. She figured as well that they would need some food, and now after a while of not being able to handle food, she realized just how hungry she really was.

Looking around, she found some large leaves from a tree and laid two of them down. Turning back to the water, she waited till a couple of fish swam slowly by her. Quickly she caught the two fish in her water bending and pulled them from the water and set them on one of the large leaves. Quickly she grabbed them by the tail fins and beat their heads against the ground, killing both fish. Then she wrapped the leave around the fish and walked back to the whole. Zuko hadn't returned yet, so she set the fish by the hole and wandered back toward the water. As she walked along, she picked some fruits and berries she knew they could eat, and was surprised when she had more than she thought, at least enough for a few days. Heading back to the hole, she sat down and set the berries by the fish and picked one from the pile, before placing it on her tongue and rolled it around in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

"Well looks like you won't be useless after all." Katara jumped the low voice and turned to see Zuko standing there with his arms full of wood. He had removed his shirt and laid it over his shoulder, and she could clearly see the fine definition in his muscles. A fine sheen of sweat covered his body and she shivered slightly while looking away, trying to hide her blush.

Zuko only snorted lightly while walking over and setting the wood down. _"Girls really are insane" _he thought to himself while looking around. For the most part they were pretty well hidden. This part of the forest seemed pretty dense and far enough away that if they made a small fire it should be okay.

"Oh no…" Katara's voice was slightly worried and Zuko looked to her.

"What?"

"My pack, I left it at the temple! It has my cards and scrolls in it!" Zuko snorted and shook his head.

"It's not that important. Even if it was Uncle would probably grabbed it anyway." She nodded slightly and blushed as her stomach rumbled loudly. Zuko smiled faintly and looked down at her. "You're hungry, you need to eat." She nodded slightly and Zuko set up some wood on the grass, and holding his hand by the wood and snapped his fingers, a flame being produced and sprang to life on the wood. Taking up a long stick, Katara impaled the two fish on the stick and held it over the fire at the right height so they didn't burn. He figured she was cooking both of them for her, but stopped that line of thought when she spoke to him.

"They won't take long to cook. Fish is okay with you right?" He nodded and watched her. Spending so much time out traveling in the wild, she knew how to cook and take care of herself, even hunt when it came to it. She was a lot strong than he gave her credit for, and it took him a while for him to realize this. He always knew she was strong, a talented water bender and good at what she did, but to survive so long and continue on the way she had took real strength. After a few minutes she pulled the fish off the fire and poked them slightly. Both of them were steaming and smelt so good, and he realized as well how hungry she was. Katara chuckled faintly at the sound of his grumbling stomach and taking the leaf the fish had rested on, folded it over and pulled one of the done fish off the stick and handed it to him. Zuko was surprised she didn't flinch from the heat of the cooked fish, but figured it was because of her callused hands from all the travel. He took the fish and watched as she took a bite of the fish meat, the food still on the stick. The sight of a young woman eating like a nomad made him laugh in the back of his mind as she took a bite of the fish as well.

Katara was surprised to see that Zuko was actually refined when it came to eating. He sat up right on his legs, back straight, and took small bites. It was slightly funny and she had to keep from laughing. Being out in the open air and eating food, and just _feeling_ safe even if she wasn't seemed to help. She tired hard the whole time to force the images of what Zhou did from her mind and it took all the strength she had, but now she didn't have to. Her mind was focused just on surviving, not fighting her own thoughts.

Zuko felt a pressure in his pocket and remembered that he had Katara's necklace still. Yei had taken it off of her last time when she gave her the tea. She wanted to make sure that there was no pressure of any kind on her throat that might freak the girl out. He set the makeshift plate down and reached into his pocket. His hand brushed across the smooth feel of the pendent and he knew that this was something that set her apart from the other water benders. This small necklace made her who she was, and now he held it. It game him a sense of power, of _protection_ over her. Which he found almost completely insane… _almost._

-

That night, Katara and Zuko lay side by side on the soft grass and piles of leaves. The fire was small but burned warmly. Zuko was already asleep but Katara lay watching the stars. The night would be cold, but the fire was already burning strong enough to keep her warm. And if need be, she could always lay next to Zuko, and simply claim she was cold and probably moved towards his body heat while she slept. She wasn't sure what was going on with her, but she felt a fast growing attraction for the fire bender, and she knew she shouldn't be. It was wrong, he was trying to capture Aang and he had already proven he would do just about anything to get what he wanted. But she couldn't help it. He was a strong, and tremendously handsome, even with his scar. It seemed to add to his personality and marked him for who he was. Katara had her blue eyes, Aang had her tattoos, Sokka had his boomerang, and Zuko had his scar.

She looked over to him as he slept, and realized how tranquil and young he looked. She figured he was probably eighteen by now, two years older than her. A fluttering sensation filled her stomach and she blushed while wrapping her arms around herself and looked back to the sky. Right now she needed to sleep. Sleep was what would help heal her right now, so sleep she would do.

-

When Zuko woke, it was early, the sun just rising over the horizon. He felt an odd weight against his stomach and looked down. It startled him at first and he wanted to jump up but stopped when he remembered Katara was still weak and probably injured. He sat up slowly and shifted her to lie on the makeshift bed. Zuko watched her sleeping and blushed at remembering the feel of her against him, laying on him. But he shook of the moment of warmth and embracement and stood up, before walking off to find a quiet place to meditate.

-

By the time Katara slipped form her dreams, she found Zuko sitting with his back to her, facing the direction the sun rose. She figured by the position of his shadow that it was probably nine or ten in the morning. Standing up slowly, she stretched and dusted her clothes off before walking over to him and sat down beside him. He was silent as he continued his meditation, and Katara was becoming increasingly bored with sitting there. So she shifted to sit with her legs out in front of her. She sat that way for a while then shifted again, making a little more noise.

"Can't you sit quite for more than a few minutes?" His voice was slightly sharp but not angry.

"Sorry…" She remained still again before feeling her legs beginning to cramp. For a moment Katara wanted to try something, but fought it off. After a moment she gave into impulse and went along with her thought.

-

Zuko wasn't sure what she was doing, but he felt rather than saw her reach out and act as if she was going to touch him, but didn't. Instead he rather then felt her hand wave in front of his face. _So she wants to play hu?_ Zuko opened his eyes and gave a loud "Boo!" right in her face. Katara screamed and fell back on her rear with a wince and gave the laughing boy a sharp glare.

"Serves you right for messing with me while I'm trying to meditate!"

She stood up and put her hands on her hips while looking down at him.

"Serves you right for falling asleep on me!" Zuko looked up with the returned glair and stood up, towering over her.

"Falling asleep on you?! You're the one who decided to get cozy with me last night!" The blush that came to Katara's cheeks made her look like her head was about explode. He'd never seen anyone blush so bad, but the blush only got worse as her temper rose.

"How dare you accuse me of getting cozy with _–YOU-_ of all people! You're the enemy!" Zuko growled and was already growing tired of this stupid girl.

"Hey you're the one who decided to fall asleep on my stomach not me!" Zuko turned and started away from her while trying hard to keep his anger in check.

"Where are you going now?!" Katara called out after him.

"To find some place quiet!" The water tribe girl stomped her foot in anger and felt like screaming, but bit her tongue and watched as he walked off into the forest.

-

Zuko tried hard to control his temper and calm his mind, but the annoying water peasant would not leave his thoughts. She was imposing, annoying, bossy, and beautiful. He couldn't deny it any longer. He knew she hated him, and that passion of hate only fueled his attraction for her. It was like playing with fire, he knew he could get burned, and that thought only made him want to play with it more.

Sighing, Zuko let his shoulders fall and go lax. There was no way he was going to be able to meditate with the fiery water bender in his mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if he had found what he was looking for, and if Katara had found herself.


End file.
